


Little Doll

by SoldiersWar



Series: Little Doll [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes/Pregnant Reader, F/M, Parent Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar
Summary: You and Bucky are in a great place in your marriage. Nothing could make it better. But one day, you unexpectedly find out that there may be a little addition to the family.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Little Doll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673503
Kudos: 68





	1. Little Doll (Pt I)

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------------------------Some Sexual Content-------------------------------------------

“Bucky?” You yelled out in panic.

“Bucky!”

You stood there in shock, leaning against the bathroom sink staring at the white stick with a little symbol that would change your life forever.

“What is it, doll?” He stumbled into the bathroom.

He was always worried about you for some reason, and whenever you called out to him, he was there in no less than two seconds.

You didn’t quite know what to say at that moment. Seeing the result in front of you made you call out to him as a reflex, with no thought as to how you were going to tell him or break the news to him.

“(Y/N) what is it? You’re worrying me.” Your new husband said, cupping your face in his hands.

You turned your face towards the positive pregnancy test laying on the counter.

He frowned at it, looking back at you.

(Y/N) What is that?

Tears began to form in your eyes. The way he frowned made you think that he saw the test and didn’t like what he saw. That he didn’t want what you had just found out about two minutes ago.

“No, really doll. What is that?” He pointed to the stick that was obviously making you upset for whatever reason.

You opened your mouth, suddenly felt stupid realizing that he had probably never seen one of those before. Pregnancy tests probably didn’t look anything like that in the ’40s. He probably never even stepped near one back then anyway.

“Are you okay? Are you sick?” He doted.

You still stood there, shocked, not knowing what to say.

Of course, he thought you were sick. For the past week, you had been randomly getting sick whether it was in the morning, afternoon, and evening. Even the smell of certain foods would make you sick, or at least feel extremely nauseous. You both thought that maybe you had developed some new random food allergies. Or that you caught some type of parasite. The idea of pregnancy didn’t even occur to you until this afternoon.

“N-No, I’m not…Sick.” You replied.

“(Y/N) You gotta tell me what’s going on then. You’re scaring me.”

“I’m um…You see…”

He continued to stare at you, worried and clueless.

You decided to take his right, flesh hand and place it on your stomach, looking down at it in awe and fear before looking back up at his stunned face.

“You’re-Are you meaning to tell me that…”

You nodded fervently, tears streaming down your eyes.

“I know we never actually talked about kids,” your voice shook.

“And we’ve only been married for 6 months, this is just so unexpected. I didn’t even think about ever becoming a moth- “

He cut you off by lifting up off of your feet in a hug, spinning you around.

“We’re gonna have a baby?” He whispered against your lips.

“We’re gonna have a baby.” You confirmed, closing the gap and pressing your lips to his.

You honestly felt a little bit guilty about being apprehensive about telling him. You honestly weren’t sure if he wanted to be a father. He had been through so much in life you didn’t know if dumping a kid on him would be the best. Especially since he went off and did so much with the Avengers. But you in no way, shape or form thought that he would be a bad father. Either way, this was not how you expected the second part of your first year of marriage to go. But considering the amount of sex you two had, it shouldn’t have been that big of a surprise.

“Are you…Is this okay?” Your voice shook as you asked this.

He shook his head, staring at you in awe, pulling you into a deeper kiss.

“I love you so much, (Y/N),” he said, crouching down to face your still incredibly flat belly, placing his flesh hand on it letting it rest there for a moment before kissing it.

~Later that evening~

“Mmm, fuck I’m close.” You moaned as you felt that familiar warm, electric feeling travel down from your stomach to your cunt.

You had been incredibly horny for the past few weeks. You had just rationalized that you were newlyweds and wanted each other all hours of the day. But sometimes you felt as though you were going to cry if you didn’t have it. And when he was away you had to ‘relieve yourself’, unlocking the most powerful of orgasms.

Now that Bucky knew that you were pregnant he wanted to be extra careful with you. More than he usually was. He was often afraid that he was going to break you.

But him going soft with you gave you a whole other feeling than normal that drove you almost over the edge for several minutes. A sensation of pleasure you had never experienced before and looked forward to doing more often.

He began to chew on your sweet spot along your neck near your jawline, which he knew drove you crazy and began teasingly rubbing your clit. You instantly reached an almost unbearable climax that lasted longer than any orgasm you had ever had. He had finished just moments after you did, running his hands up and down your body.

He turned over onto his back, you both taking a moment to come down from that high before he rolled on his side to wrap his arm around you to bring you closer.

“I love you so much. You know that right, (Y/N)?” He mumbled lazily into your neck.

“I know.” You whispered, closing your eyes peacefully.

You could feel a sudden moment in tension, and apprehension from him. Even if you weren’t looking at him. 

“What is it, Buck?” You asked, caressing the side of his face.

“(Y/N)…Do you-Do you think that I could be a good dad?”

“No.” You replied, simply.

“I think you’re going to be an amazing dad. The most amazing dad that I have ever seen.”

He chuckled, but more in the form of an exhale.

“And how do you know that, Mrs?”

You looked up at him seriously. As if it were ridiculous that he could even ask that question.

“Because. There’s no doubt in my mind that I’m right. I’ve seen the way you act around kids. And I see how you care for your friends, and I see how protective and loving you are with me. I have no worries about you being a great father to our little one”

“Our little doll.” He replied.

“Our little doll,” you repeated in a whisper against his lips.


	2. Little Doll (Pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. of chapter one.

You were so bored. You laid on the couch with a breakfast burrito resting on your massive belly. You had to take a break from scarfing it down as the baby decided to run a solo world cup series in your uterus, deciding that your ribs were the soccer ball.

“Okay, either you’re trying to come out too early, or you just like the idea of making me miserable for the next two and a half weeks.” You verbalized while poking at the lump that formed. The lump being the baby’s foot.

At first, you found it quite endearing and fun to feel, and see the baby kicking. But now, that baby was too big. You could have sworn that you were carrying a mini super soldier that kicked with tremendous force, and sucked all of the life and energy out of you.

Luckily, you had the perfect husband.

…A little too perfect.

He was perfect in the sense that he would take care of you no matter what. He went to every appointment with you, rubbed your back when you were sore, and even went out to buy the food you would randomly start craving, even at 10 pm. Which was exactly what he was doing now. You loved him so much.

You could tell that the baby already adored him also. Every time she heard his voice she’d flip around, and lean on the side where he was at when he was next to you. It was something that you loved since Bucky had so many reservations and fears about being a father. Knowing that they shared a special bond before she was even born was extra special. It was something you didn’t even know was possible. 

But on the other hand, he was a little too doting at times. You had always been one of those people that needed their space. But since the pregnancy, it was almost as if he needed to be with you every minute of every day. If you were in the bathroom getting some space for more than five minutes he’d be at the door asking if you were okay. When he went away on missions, he insisted that you stayed at the compound where members of the team could take care of you and make sure that you were okay. This annoyed you. You did not need a babysitter at all times. After the third time, you had to go and stay there, you went into a pregnancy hormone rage. So, you had to compromise. You had to keep your phone on you no matter what and had to call someone even if you felt a little something wrong. Which you never used.

Speaking of pregnancy hormones, you thought that you were going crazy all of the time. You felt them so strongly at times that you almost admitted yourself into a psych ward. Just the thought of how pregnancy hormones affected your daily life and thoughts made you almost cry on command.

It should be said, you wanted your little bundle to continue to grow, be safe and protected in your belly. But the toll it took on your body and your emotions were so intense that you just wanted her out ASAP. Those conflicting thoughts alone made you cry in the middle of watching Westworld with Bucky at your side the other night. Which of course started the cycle of Bucky unreservedly worrying greatly about you, triggering you to yell at him to stop worrying so much.

These past few weeks had been a mess. But once again, you had the perfect husband. So, he understood and tried not to take it personally. Even when you were incredibly mean.

“Oh, little one what are we gonna do for the next two weeks?” You rubbed your belly in circular motions.

The baby kicked.

“Or even the next 15 minutes waiting for that Ben and Jerry’s?” You giggled.

The baby kicked again, obviously responding to your voice.

That little interaction made you smile and lifted your spirits as you continued to scroll through what to watch on Netflix.

Suddenly you felt something strange. It was like a sharp cramp on the lower part of your stomach.

“No, you don’t.” You said firmly with slight panic.

And then it stopped. You took a deep breath deciding to ignore it. Your doctor had warned you about Braxton Hicks contractions, which is basically the body getting ready for the real thing. So, you reasoned that it was probably just that. No need to tell Bucky about it and worry him.

3 hours later

You shot up out of sleep caused by an intense pain again. It was like the few you felt earlier tonight, but this one was a whole lot worse.

The pain was so bad that you couldn’t even suppress the whimper that escaped when you woke up.

“Y/N?, You okay?” Bucky asked sleepily. It was 1 in the morning, and you could tell that he was only half awake. You didn’t want to wake him up even more, but as you began to say that you were fine another equally sharp pain started making you practically yell out in pain. This really woke him up now.

He was sitting up in less than a second with his metal hand on your lower back, and his flesh hand holding yours.

“What is it, Y/N?” His tone was a lot more awake and serious this time.

You began to panic, knowing that it was two weeks too early. It couldn’t be.

“I-I think the baby’s coming.” You whimpered.

You could see the alarm in his eyes, even in the dark. He quickly shot out of bed making sure that your stuff was ready to go. You were going to the hospital.

…

“Y/N, keep pushing. You’re doing really great.” Said the doctor.

Your hands grasped on to the sheets below you for dear life as you worked up the courage to push again. You were so tired, and in so much pain, you didn’t want to do it anymore. Even with Bucky at your side with his cool, metal hand rubbing your back as he softly encouraged you, wasn’t helping at all anymore. You just wanted to go back to yesterday when you were just miserable from hormones and baby kicks. Miserable sounded nice. This was agony.

You cried out in pain feeling another contraction before giving in and pushing hard.

“The heads coming out,” Announced the doctor.

“Dad, do you want to come see?”

You turned to Bucky giving him a look that said, ‘You look down there right now, and I will fuck you up.’

He got the memo and stuck by your side as you powered through, concentrating on your breathing in between pushes.

“You’re almost there, Y/N,” one more push and you’re done.

Your mind was so clouded out in pain, you weren’t even sure that you were processing what was going on properly as you screamed feeling that last wave of pain hit you. And finally, it was done.

You leaned back onto your elbows and allowed yourself to rest on your back with your eyes closed catching your breath.

You weren’t sure that you had completely processed what had just happened. For the past few hours, your mind had just been in ‘I’m in a tremendous amount of pain and I need to push this thing out of me,’ mode. For a few seconds, you had drifted off into ‘it’s finally over’ mode. That was until you heard the most beautiful sound in your life. The first cry of your baby girl.

Bucky was silent, but you didn’t even notice as you were in awe opening your eyes to the doctor handing her off to you in a towel as she continued to wail in your arms.

You started crying uncontrollably again, as you had been doing for the past few hours, but these were happy tears. You had never fallen in such deep love so quickly with anything or anyone you had ever seen in your life.

You continued to stare at her in awe, distantly hearing the doctor ask Bucky if he wanted to cut the cord, which he did.

It was the single happiest moment of your life.

…

You heard a faint fussing in the hospital room as you slept soundly. Normally, when you were this tired you’d be incredibly annoyed, but waking up knowing that your little one needed you made you want to instantly get to her.

Your baby was now 4 hours old, and she was completely aware, and healthy with a full head of hair. Not a big surprise considering how much hair her dad had. Being two weeks early worried you a lot, but the doctors who examined her said that there was no need for concern and you could take her home the following day.

It was still early in the morning, and you hadn’t yet told any of your family or friends about the baby being born. You wanted to, but Bucky figured you should get some rest before your room was filled with members of the Avengers taking photos, asking questions, and holding your baby. That suggestion was wise.

You were just about to slowly sit up and open your eyes before the fussing stopped. You stopped and listened, realizing that Bucky had picked her up making her instantly stop. You decided not to fall back asleep but listen to what was going on.

“Shhh, little Becca,” He whispered.

“You’re going to wake up your mama.”

You had to keep yourself from smiling at the sweet moment that he was having talking to your daughter.

“You know,” he continued.

“She worked extra hard to get you here. Especially in the past 5 hours. That was hell…I mean, heck. I shouldn’t swear around you.”

You wanted to agree, but if it was true that the baby could hear anything you said while in your stomach, she definitely heard her fair shares of “Fuck you’s,” especially since you went into labor.

“You know…There was a small part of me that was hoping you’d be ugly. It would make my job of keeping the boys away from you in the future a lot easier. But, with your mother’s DNA, I knew that that was going to be impossible.”

You suddenly had to start suppressing giggles. You heard little noises coming from Rebecca in response to her dad keeping conversation with her.

“But you know, I’m always gonna keep you safe, baby girl. You know that?”

You heard another little suckling noise come from her as if she were responding.

You were amazed that from the moment that Bucky hesitantly held her they continued to have that undeniable bond that you so strongly felt during pregnancy.

“That’s right, Rebecca Eleanor Barnes. I can’t promise that I won’t make mistakes, but I know that you will always be the most loved little girl on the planet. You’re my best girl. My little doll.”


End file.
